


What the hell are you doing?

by SilverRowan_Ivy630951



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America Steve Rogers, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRowan_Ivy630951/pseuds/SilverRowan_Ivy630951
Summary: Bucky is getting ready for dinner and Steve is really confused. Just a little bit of cute fluff for the masses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	What the hell are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me…procrastinating. Hope you enjoy.

Steve was enjoying some quiet time drawing in the living room while Bucky puttered around in the kitchen. Bucky liked puttering and he especially liked doing so in the kitchen.

One of the parts of his recovery from being a brainwashed super-assassin was to find a healthy outlet for his feelings, whatever those may be at any given time. After much trial and error, Bucky had turned to cooking and baking. With the hands that had been forced to murder, he now created. With the mind that had been forced to comply, he chose for himself.

He absolutely loved it.

And Steve was willing to let Bucky have free rein any time he wanted. Why not, when he so often reaped the benefits from it? There was very little that Steve was unwilling to eat and Bucky had become very talented at making utterly delicious food.

But, now, each time Steve looked up from his sketchbook to glance at the kitchen, he grew a bit more…worried.

Except ‘worried’ wasn’t really the correct word. He wasn’t really sure how to describe what he was feeling at the moment. With each new ingredient that Buck set out on the counter, Steve’s brows drew down a little more.

He’d watched as dark cocoa powder and sugar were set out. Those were two perfectly agreeable ingredients, in Steve’s opinion. They usually led to him gorging himself on something wonderfully sweet. But when shortening, noodles, bell peppers, mushrooms, and pepperoni were added…

Peppermint chips then made an appearance and Steve couldn’t stand it anymore. He set his sketchbook aside and stood up from his spot in the chair by the wide picture window. He sidled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bucky from behind.

Obviously having heard him coming, Buck didn’t flinch, only hummed low in his throat.

“What on earth are you making?” Steve asked, looking at the seemingly random assortment of items over his boyfriend's shoulder.

There was a moment’s pause before Bucky surveyed everything he'd set out and started snickering. He leaned back in Steve’s arms. “I’m making dinner _and_ dessert.”

“Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to force down something awful and say it was delicious.”

Bucky gave a loud gasp and pressed his metal hand to his heart. “I’m hurt, Stevie. As if I could _ever_ make something that tastes bad to your uncultured palate.”

He huffed out a laugh. “True. I’ve eaten pizza that I’m pretty sure was actually colored cardboard.”

“Ugh,” Bucky said in disgust. “SHIELD cafeteria food.” He shivered in Steve’s arms. “Seriously, though. I’m making pizza casserole for dinner and chocolate cookies for dessert.”

Unable to resist, Steve leaned down and started mouthing at Bucky’s neck. With his fears settled, he absently hummed at Bucky’s plans.

“Unless,” Bucky added a little breathily, tilting his head to give Steve more room, “you keep doing that. Then we’re having takeout because this all will have gone bad.”

Steve rumbled out a low chuckle and nibbled his way up to just below Bucky’s ear. With a quick nipping bite, he whispered, “Let’s have takeout.”

Bucky gave another shiver as Steve led him by the hand down the hall to their room.


End file.
